memori tak bertuan
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mei tidak membeli kotak itu. Kotak itu yang memanggilnya. {AU/surealisme}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Mei mengabaikan aroma daging panggang yang selintas lewat barusan.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko, yang mungil dan kuno, temanya mungkin tentang barang-barang antik. Toko itu memiliki sebuah plang dari ukiran, nama-namanya timbul di atas pelat logam, tampaknya dibuat dari semacam perunggu. Bunga-bunga mawar dari logam menghiasi tepian namanya, yang mengingatkan Mei pada gaya-gaya ala Viktorian. Etalase toko itu tidak mengatakan banyak hal, hanya kotak-kotak yang dihiasi logam dan peti-peti besar yang dibuka. Tidak seorang pun dapat melihat isinya kecuali menempelkan hidung tepat ke kaca.

Mei memutuskan untuk masuk. Lampu kecil dengan kandelir dan aksen sulur-sulur logam menyambutnya di ambang pintu.

Tidak seorang pun yang menunggui. Mei heran; tidakkah mereka takut pada pencurian?

Lalu dia berkeliling. Toko itu begitu sempit, barang-barang berjejalan di rak-rak yang ruangnya begitu kecil. Ada pot bunga, bingkai foto, tempat lilin, buku-buku, hingga miniatur peti. Ada sebuah piano di ruang bagian dalam, yang terlihat melalui lorong kecil remang-remang. Piano itu disandarkan di tembok, dan tampaknya di situlah batas bangunan ini.

Mei tertarik pada sebuah kotak. Warnanya hitam, mungkin cocok untuk wadah barang-barang rias. Atau sebagai hadiah. Seseorang pasti akan menyukai oleh-oleh dari jauh.

Ketika didekati, Mei dapat mendengar lagu-lagu dan suara-suara. Bisikan yang merindu, lagu untuk seorang anak yang pergi perang, pembicaraan dua lelaki muda.

"Benda itu cocok untukmu."

Mei nyaris melompat dan menyumpah-serapah dalam bahasa Taiwan. Ia paling tidak suka dibuat kaget.

Lelaki tua di sampingnya tersenyum. Teduh sekali wajahnya. Kerut-kerut di kening dan pipinya malah menambah kewibawaannya. "Benda itu memanggil siapapun yang dia rasa cocok."

"Apakah ini benda dari masa lalu?"

"Kasihanilah dia, Nona. Ambil aja, kugratiskan untukmu."

Mei belum menyentuh kotak itu sama sekali. "Tapi, Pak ..."

"Dia memang memilihmu. Memori-memori tak bertuan itu ..."

Mei memandangi kotak yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di tangannya. Ia termenung, kemudian memandangi Pak Tua itu lagi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tetapi toko itu mulai membereskan dirinya sendiri. Kotak-kotak menutup, barang-barang yang berserakan kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya, tirai menutupi etalase. Mei berjalan cepat keluar, dan pada akhirnya toko itu menutup dirinya sendiri pula.

Ia membuka kotak itu, tak terlalu jauh dari toko barusan. Di dalamnya ada banyak cerita. Ada para ibu yang menunggu, ada sepasang kekasih yang berciuman, ada bapak tua yang terkantuk-kantuk di kursi goyang, ada seorang wanita yang meringkuk, ada seorang lelaki gila, dan begitu banyak kisah di dalamnya. Mereka berlalu-lalang seperti orang di dalam kota, mereka mencari tahu, mereka linglung, tetapi tak sedikit yang bernyanyi, berdansa penuh kemenangan. Sebagian dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang menanti, sebagian adalah orang-orang yang bahagia. Mei menutup kotak itu, lantas membiarkannya berada di tangannya hingga ia sampai ke hotelnya kembali.

* * *

Alfonso baru selesai mandi ketika Mei pulang. Dia menggosok-gosok rambutnya, tak menyadari kedatangan Mei yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia mengira perempuan itu membawakan sekotak brownies atau sepaket oleh-oleh untuk teman-teman mereka, sehingga ia bisa mencicipi atau mengambil sebagiannya, tetapi, nyatanya Mei hanya kembali dengan sebuah kotak.

"Kenangan tak bertuan," Mei meletakkan kotaknya di meja. "Kasihan sekali. Harus kita apakan?"

Alfonso memandang Mei dan kotak itu bergantian. Ia juga mendengar nyanyian-nyanyian. Atau cerita-cerita. Tangisan, sesekali, dan kemarahan, sedikit. Ia berharap ia bisa tahu siapa saja yang memilikinya. Mengerikan sekali, kehilangan memori?

Atau—sengaja dihilangkan?

Untuk saat yang lebih lama, pandangan Alfonso berhenti di Mei, yang tak membalas tatapannya. Perempuan ini masih saja terlihat manis meski tak memakai riasan; sampai-sampai Alfonso tak yakin dia pantas mendapatkannya. Mungkin di luar sana masih ada orang yang mengharapkan Mei, menentang perjodohan yang diatur oleh kedua orangtua mereka, atau patah hati hingga rasanya sakit sekali. Dia, yang tak mengenal Mei sama sekali pada awalnya—dan tak berpikiran sama sekali untuk menikahi putri dari salah satu kolega-kolega ibunya, malah mendapatkannya. Kadang-kadang Alfonso merasa dunia tak adil.

Namun, ia tak bisa juga menolak. Mei terlalu _kuat_ , perempuan itu punya apa yang tidak ia punya, dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Alfonso. Bagaimana bisa Alfonso menahan diri?

Alfonso bertanya-tanya, apakah ada salah satu memori di dalam sini yang berasal dari orang-orang yang patah hati karena bersatunya mereka berdua?

Mei punya banyak sekali teman. Tak sedikit di antaranya lelaki. Mantan pacarnya pun ada beberapa, Alfonso tak berani bertanya. Pasti seluruhnya memiliki kenangan yang manis dengan Mei, kenangan yang baik sekali untuk hubungan yang harmonis di masa depan. Kenangan yang membuat tersenyum. Berbeda dengannya yang hanya beberapa bulan mengenal Mei, dengan intensitas pertemuan yang tak seberapa; sesekali ia merasa hampa untuk melanjutkan masa depannya berdua. Ia tak punya bekal. Tak ada kisah masa lalu yang bahagia untuk dibicarakan dalam suasana yang menyenangkan bersama Mei.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminjam sekian dari memori ini? Bisa untuk kita pakai berdua. Kita bisa memilihnya."

Mei menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Sayang. Bukan seperti itu cara kerjanya. Kita tidak bisa mengambil memori seenak hati."

"Tapi mereka semua tidak bertuan."

"Adilkah jika kita menangkap seekor burung liar yang cantik, betapapun dia menarik hati kita?"

Alfonso merasa kata-katanya tentang keadilan ditamparkan kembali ke pipinya. Bolak-balik. "Ah, baiklah."

"Atau ...," Mei berucap pelan-pelan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, "kita bisa mengirimkannya kembali ke para tuan mereka?"

Giliran Alfonso yang menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Pos tidak bisa mengirim paket tanpa alamat tujuan."

Mei memandangi isi kotak itu dengan tatapan menyesal. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara tentang alamat. Mereka, di dalam sana, terus-terusan mengulang dialog yang sama. _Mereka tidak punya jalan pulang_ , iba Mei.

Mereka berdua bersitatap hingga akhirnya Mei yang menjentikkan jarinya keras-keras, "Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan! Mereka akan menemukan jalan pulang, Alfonso! Bisakah kau menyediakan kertas-kertas? Aku akan memesan satu tempat untuk makan malam di atap hotel!" Tanpa memerlukan persetujuan, Mei segera melaju keluar kamar mereka lagi, meninggalkan Alfonso yang terbingung-bingung.

Lihat. Bahkan cewek itu tahu cara bertindak.

Sampai Alfonso turun untuk membeli beberapa lembar kertas di minimarket di seberang hotel, dia masih tak mengerti tujuan yang dibuat Mei.

* * *

Alfonso tak mengenal banyak tentang kampung halamannya sendiri. Dia memang menghabiskan sepuluh tahun hidupnya di Lisbon, tetapi memori itu terkubur karena deru mesin ibukota Amerika Serikat. Kadang-kadang dia merasa rugi dan bermasalah; tetapi kepulangan yang sesekali seperti ini dapat membayarnya.

Apalagi, ini kali pertama ia datang tanpa orangtuanya, dan bersama seseorang yang baru.

Mei, tak mau peduli, tetap pada menu ketiganya. Dia menghabiskan makanan kampung halamannya di kampung halaman orang lain. Dia lahap sekali, bahkan mungkin lupa pada kotak di sudut meja, yang menghadap birai, menatap perkotaan, dan bintang-bintang kecil yang bertaburan di atas bumi; lampu-lampu yang tak kenal keheningan. Alfonso tak ingin mengganggu waktu berkualitas Mei. Dia diet habis-habisan demi gaun yang pas (karena penjahit keluarga mereka sangatlah pemarah), dan ini adalah waktu balas dendam yang tepat.

Sampai akhirnya Mei selesai menghabiskan menu penutupnya, dia mengingat kembali tugas utama mereka.

Sambil menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu, dia meminta kertas yang ia pesan.

"Kau tentu masih ingat cara membuat pesawat kertas, 'kan?" Mei tersenyum sembari melipat kertas dan memandang Alfonso. Tangannya seolah sangat terlatih dalam origami.

Barulah Alfonso mengerti.

* * *

Mereka menyelesaikan berpuluh pesawat kertas.

Mei menerbangkan memori pertama, seorang ibu yang menyanyikan ode tentang peperangan, bercampur balada tentang seorang putra. Ia menaikkan ibu itu dengan hati-hati, kemudian, sebelum melepaslandaskannya, Mei berbisik, "Semoga kau bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Atau, jadilah bintang di langit saja jika kau tersesat."

Alfonso mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua membiarkan memori-memori itu pergi. Ada yang melayang ke arah sebaliknya, ada yang meneruskan jalan menuju sela-sela gedung, ada yang langsung menukik ke dalam gang kecil. Ada pula yang menjauh ke angkasa. Mungkin menolak pulang, tahu bahwa tak ada rumah untuk kembali.

Bertopang pada birai, Alfonso masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Ia merapikan rambut Mei yang sedikit berantakan, menyisipkan bagian yang liar ke belakang telinga. "Yah, tidak jadi memiliki memori baru, ya? Padahal aku berharap bisa memodifikasi beberapa agar bisa mengganti seseorang yang lain denganmu, supaya kita bisa punya memori yang indah."

"Memori palsu tidak menyenangkan. Bukankah kita juga sedang membuat memori? Yang ini lebih baik, baru, dan memang milik kita sendiri."

 **end.**


End file.
